


drabble: in the woods

by zempasuchil



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know nothing can come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble: in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for animus_wyrmis, who asked for "Lune/Susan, in the woods, they both know nothing can come of it."

Going riding is only a pretext, and after a month in Lune's courts Susan realizes it's become transparent to her siblings, if not Lune's sons, Aravis, and the entire court.

Still, it's the best pretext they have, when they are both royalty and cannot be left alone for long. They have maybe a quarter of an hour until they meet up with their riding party once more, and at least being royalty gives the authority to demand a little privacy.

They walk a while in a grove, their horses following out of earshot but still in view. Susan has taken his arm and she leans on it a little as she laughs; he smiles down at her. She sobers, then, and looks up into his eyes.

"Lune, I'm afraid I'm going to Galma soon, and it will be long until we next see each other."

"I understand your duties as Queen, of course, but I will be sad to see you go."

"I will return as soon as time permits," she says, but Lune holds up a hand.

"No, your majesty. I understand your duties as Queen, and your duties do not permit you to return to an old man whose national sympathy and allegiance Narnia already possesses."

Susan would stamp her foot if she were younger. "I may still enjoy your company frequently as a friend, mayn't I? We need not be so strange to each other."

"My dear," Lune says, "it is already too late for that."

When she kisses him he kisses her back, and when she lets go he offers her his hand for her to mount her horse.


End file.
